Demons
by Ayrim
Summary: Modern Au. Eren Jeager, estudiante de 22 años de la Universidad de Trost, conoce en su primer dia de clase, al antipatico y malhumorado profesor de francés, Levi Ackerman. En un principio, sus dos personalidades opuestas chocan,pero ¿seran capaces de superar sus miedos y demonios internos y dejarse consumir por la pasion existente entre ellos dos? Rate M. Riren.
1. Primeras impresiones

—¿Eren Jaeger?

La voz del profesor Levi Ackerman atravesó el aula en dirección al joven de cabello castaño sentado en las últimas filas. Perdido en sus pensamientos, tenía la cabeza gacha, mientras miraba distraídamente por la ventana.

Diez pares de ojos se volvieron hacia él y contemplaron sus grandes ojos verde turquesa, sus largas pestañas y sus delgados dedos, que sostenían un bolígrafo. Luego, esos mismos diez pares de ojos se volvieron hacia el profesor, que permanecía inmóvil y había empezado a fruncir el cejo.

La actitud del profesor era bastante fría, con una actitud mordaz pero a su vez, poseía un gran atractivo.: unos ojos grises de color tormenta, , unos labios finos, piel pálida, pelo moreno , cortado en un extraño peinado. Era uno de esos hombres guapos de aspecto duro, pero en esos momentos su gesto amargo y severo estropeaba el efecto.

—Ejem.

Una tos discreta a su derecha llamó la atención del joven, que levantó la vista hacia el estudiante de de cabellos rubios a su lado. Sonriendo, éste señaló con la mirada hacia el profesor.

Eren siguió el recorrido de su mirada y se encontró con unos ojos grises y muy enfadados. Tragó saliva audiblemente.

—Estoy esperando una respuesta, Jaeger. Si le apetece unirse a la clase —añadió, con una voz tan glacial como su mirada.

El resto de alumnos de la clase se revolvieron inquietos en sus asientos y se dirigieron miradas furtivas. En éstas se leían preguntas del tipo «¿Qué mosca le ha picado?», pero ninguno dijo nada.

El joven llamado Eren abrió la boca para contestar, pero cambió de opinión en seguida y la cerró, sin apartar la vista en ningún momento de aquellos imperturbables ojos plateados. Los suyos estaban tan abiertos que le daban aspecto de un conejito asustado.

—¿Habla nuestro idioma, Jaeger? —se burló el profesor.

A una chica de pelo corto y rubio sentada a la derecha de él se le escapó la risa, aunque trató de disimularla con una tos poco convincente. Todos los ojos volvieron a dirigirse hacia Eren, que se había ruborizado furiosamente y que agachó la cabeza, apartando la vista del profesor.

—Dado que el señor Jaeger parece estar asistiendo a una clase paralela en un idioma distinto, ¿tal vez alguien sería tan amable de responder a mi pregunta?

La chica rubia estuvo encantada de hacerlo. Se volvió hacia él y le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante, mientras respondía a su pregunta con todo detalle, gesticulando mucho con las manos mientras citaba una frase en Francés. Al terminar, dedicó una sonrisa ácida a Eren , se volvió de nuevo hacia el señor Ackeman y suspiró. Lo único que le faltó fue rodar un poco por el suelo y frotarse contra su pierna para demostrarle que nada la haría más feliz que ser su mascota.

El profesor frunció el cejo de manera casi imperceptible a nadie en particular y se volvió para escribir en la pizarra. Eren parpadeó con fuerza varias veces mientras comenzaba a tomar apuntes, pero gracias a Dios no lloró.

Más tarde, mientras el señor Ackrman seguía hablando sin parar sobre gramática francesa , un trozo de papel doblado apareció sobre la mesa de Eren . Al principio no se dio cuenta, pero un nuevo «ejem» hizo que se volviera hacia uno de sus mas odiados compañeros, Jean. Este le dedicó una mirada burlona y le señaló la nota con los ojos.

Al verla, Eren parpadeó sorprendido. Vigilando la espalda del profesor, que no dejaba de rodear con círculos palabras francesas, se llevó la nota al regazo y la abrió discretamente.

Ackerman es un gilipollas.

Al leer la nota, Eren se rio. Odiaba a Jean con toda su alma, pero tenia toda la razón del mundo.

—¿Algo divertido que quiera compartir con nosotros, Jaeger?

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron aterrorizados y la sonrisa Jean desapareció de su cara al volverse para mirar al profesor. Sin atreverse a enfrentarse al señor Ackerman, Eren bajó la cabeza y se quedó inmóvil, mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

—Ha sido culpa mía, profesor. Le estaba preguntando por qué página íbamos —dijo el chico rubio tratando de protegerle.

—Una pregunta poco apropiada para un estudiante con las mejores notas de la universidad , Arlert. Pero ya que lo preguntas, estamos empezando el el segundo tema. Espero que seas capaz de encontrarlo sin la ayuda tu querido compañero. Ah, y ¿Jaeger?

Eren tembló un poco al levantar la vista hacia él.

—Le espero en mi despacho después de clase.

Al acabar la clase, Eren guardó apresuradamente el trozo de papel dentro su mochila.

—Joder Eren, tenias que haber sido mas disimulado —dijo Jean con expresión enfadada, acercándose a su mesa.

—Cállate cara caballo, es tu puta culpa y el pobre Armin se ha llevado la bronca por nosotros —replicó Eren, su ira aumentando por segundos.

—No pasa nada chicos —dijo Armin sonriendo nerviosamente, esperando al lado de la mesa —. Estoy acostumbrado de salvar a Eren en todas las clases, aunque parece que no ha dado resultado. El profesor te va a castigar.

—El profesor Ackerman siempre se comporta como un gilipollas. Pero era de esperar que acabaras en detención , Jaeger —dijo Jean, de manera burlona.

Eren se volvió y se centró en sus libros, metiendolos en su mochila. Las ganas de romperle la cara a Jean eran inimaginables. Tuvo que dar lo mejor de si para calmarse, no quería tener mas motivos para estar castigado. Aunque el estamparle la cara a Jean contra la mesa, _era un muy buen motivo. _

—El profesor Ackerman tiene un carácter difícil, pero aun así, su clase esta llena alumnos, sobe todo de chicas —reflexionó Armin, en voz alta. Es el supervisor de mi trabajo fin de grado . Y también es el de Petra Ral, ya la conoces.

—¿Petra?

Eren habia sido transferido a la Universidad de Trost a mitad del semestre, en su ultimo año de carrera, Filología. Conocía a Jean y a Armin de la escuela secundaria. Habían sido amigos desde siempre pero Eren tuvo que mudarse de ciudad al empezar la universidad, ya que su padre, un famoso doctor, consiguió un prestigioso trabajo en Sina. Al cumplir 22 años, Eren decidió gastarse sus ahorros en la matricula y en la residencia en Trost, para al menos poder acabar la carrera con sus amigos de toda la vida.

—La coqueta de la primera fila. Es buena estudiante aunque creo que su auténtico objetivo es convertirse en la futura señora Ackerman. Ha estado todo el curso detrás de el y ya le hace galletas, se deja caer por su despacho, le envía mensajes telefónicos. Es increíble.

Eren asintió, pero no dijo nada.

—Petra no parece consciente de la estricta política de no confraternización de la Universidad de Trost —explicó Armin—. Será mejor que vayas. Quería verte después de clase y te estará esperando.

Eren guardó sus cosas a toda prisa en su mochila desgastada.

—Esto..., no sé dónde está su despacho.

—Cuando salgas, gira a la izquierda y luego gira otra vez a la izquierda. El suyo es el último, al final del pasillo. Buena suerte y, si no nos vemos antes, hasta la próxima clase.

Le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida a Armin y una mueca a Jean y salió del aula.

Al doblar la esquina, vio que el profesor Ackerman había dejado la puerta del despacho abierta. Se quedó delante, nervioso, dudando sobre si llamar primero o asomar la cabeza directamente. Tras unos segundos de duda, se decidió por la primera opción. Armándose de valor, respiró hondo, contuvo el aliento y levantó el puño. Justo entonces, oyó:

—Siento no haberte devuelto la llamada. Estaba dando clase a los mocosos —exclamó la voz enfadada que ya empezaba a resultarle familiar. Se hizo un breve silencio antes de que volviera a hablar—: ¡Te dije que no , idiota, no quiero volver a hablar de eso!

Eren se apartó de la puerta. Al parecer, el señor Ackerman estaba hablando por teléfono, gritándole a alguien. No quería ser su siguiente víctima, así que decidió huir y afrontar las consecuencias más tarde. Pero justo entonces lo oyó algo que le hizo ruborizarse como un tomate. Fue un sonido ronco, desgarrador, que le llegó al alma, impidiéndole marcharse.

—Yo también quiero follarte hasta perder el sentido, pero ahora no puedo —susurró enfadado, pero con un tono lujurioso—. No sé a qué hora llegaré. Ahora salgo de aquí y prepárate, hoy no vas a dormir, Erwin.

Eren, se quedó de piedra. Este hombre, ¿se estaba acostando con Erwin Smith, el director de la Universidad de Trost? Algo se movió dentro del pecho de Eren, algo que no le gustó, pero decidió no hacerle caso. Sabia que debería haberse ido, pero la curiosidad le pudo y se asomó a la puerta.

El hombre, de treinta y pico años,estaba apoyado contra la pared, una de sus manos sujetándose la polla, totalmente erecta. Vio como se masturbaba mientras hablaba con el director de la universidad. Se corrió en unos segundos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y susurrando al teléfono. Eren sintió una punzada en su propia polla y tuvo que apartar la vista.

Al darse cuenta de dónde estaba, volvió a esconderse detrás de la puerta, a ciegas sacó un trozo de papel de la mochila y escribió:

_Lo siento_. Eren Jeager

Luego, sin saber qué hacer, colocó la nota en debajo de puerta y salio corriendo. Eren no era demasiado tímido pero el ver una escena como esa, le abrumó.

A la mañana siguiente, Eren se dirigió a la universidad un poco más despacio que el día anterior. El iPod le aislaba del exterior y en su cabeza iba planeando el fin de semana que se acercaba , mientras caminaba. Lo mas seguro es que acabara en casa de Jean, emborrachándose y jugando al League of Legends. También recordó que tenia que llamar a su hermana adoptiva Mikasa, la cual se había quedado en Sina, como profesora de defensa personal en un gimnasio.

La brisa era cálida en Trost. A Eren eso le gustaba. Le gustaba estar tan cerca del lago. Le gustaba la luz del sol y la amabilidad de la gente. Le gustaba estar en Trost en vez de en Sina. Y, sobre todo, le gustaba la sensación de estar a cientos de kilómetros de distancia de _él_. Sólo esperaba seguir así mucho tiempo.

Cuando entró en la facultad de filología para ver si había recibido alguna carta, seguía planeando en su mente el fin de semana. Alguien le dio un golpecito en el codo y entró en su campo de visión.

Eren se quitó los auriculares.

—Hola Armin —le saludó golpeándole amistosamente en el hombro.

Le devolvió la sonrisa . —¿Qué tal fue la reunión con Ackerman? —le preguntó cambiando la sonrisa por una mirada de preocupación.

Eren se mordió el labio inferior, una costumbre de cuando estaba nervioso. Debería dejar de hacerlo, pero no podía, básicamente porque no era consciente de ello.

—Ah..., al final no fui.

Armin cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no es bueno.

—La puerta de su despacho estaba cerrada. Creo que estaba hablando por teléfono... No estoy seguro Le dejé una nota. —no quería contarle a nadie la escena altamente erótica que había presenciado el día anterior. Esa noche, Eren tuvo que desfogarse en la ducha hasta quedarse satisfecho.

—Si estaba hablando por teléfono, hiciste bien en no interrumpirlo. Esperemos que así fuera. Si no, diría que te has metido en un lío. —Enderezó la espalda y cruzó los brazos—. Buena suerte.

Con una débil sonrisa, Eren asintió y se dirigió hacia su taquilla.

Casi todo era propaganda. Había algunos comunicados internos del departamento, entre ellos, uno de una conferencia pública del profesor Ackerman . Empezó a tararear una canción de Disturbed mientras pasaba por toda la propaganda hasta que vio una nota. La desdobló y leyó:

_Lo siento_.

Eren Jeager

Sin dejar de canturrear, se preguntó por qué el profesor le habría devuelto la nota que le dejó en la puerta del despacho. Pero su canturreo se detuvo en seco, igual que su corazón, al darle la vuelta al papel y ver lo siguiente:

Ackerman _es un gilipollas._

Estaba tan jodido.

**¡Hola a to s! Aqui vengo con un nuevo fic. Espero que os guste mucho^^ La pareja principal ser Riren, aunque meteré eruri también. Por favor, dejarme comentarios, me harían muuy feliz, cuantos mas comentarios, mas escenas sexys , picantes, y explicitas habrá! Jaja. ¡Besos!**


	2. Empezar con mal pie

Durante una época de su vida, si hubiese tenido que enfrentarse a un acontecimiento tan embarazoso como ése, Eren se habría echado al suelo y habría adoptado una posición fetal, probablemente para siempre. Pero a los veintidós años ya estaba hecho de otra pasta. Así que, en vez de quedarse frente a su taquilla, contemplando cómo su breve carrera académica ardía y quedaba reducida a un montón de cenizas a sus pies, hizo rápidamente lo que había ido a hacer y regresó a casa.

Una vez allí, e intentando no pensar en los asuntos académicos, hizo varias cosas:

Primero, cogió un poco de dinero del fondo para emergencias que guardaba en una fiambrera debajo de la cama.

Segundo, fue a la tienda de licores más cercana y compró una botella muy grande de tequila muy barato.

Tercero, llamo a Armin.

**Mensaje de Eren**

**Para: Armin**

_Tio ,¡La he cagado!_

Estaba en su habitación de la residencia de estudiantes, paseando de un lado a otro , inquieto, con el teléfono en la mano sin saber que hacer. El profesor Ackerman lo iba a rebanar en mil trocitos, los escondería en un frigorífico en algún almacén abandonado y nadie se preguntaría jamás lo que paso con aquel nuevo estudiante asustado. Vale, hora de cambiar el chip. Había visto demasiadas películas de terror. En ese instante, su teléfono vibro y eren , rápidamente, abrió el nuevo mensaje en su bandeja de entrada.

**Mensaje de Armin**

**Para : Eren**

_¿Eren? ¿Que has hecho? ¿Has vuelto a meterte en alguna pelea? ¿Está Jean en medio?¿ Estas tu o Jean herido? Contesta rápido._

Leyó el mensaje y dio un gran trago a la botella de tequila. Los nervios le impedían pensar con claridad, empezó a responder a Armin pero los dedos le temblaban. Borró lo que había escrito, se sentó en la cama dejando la botella en el suelo, y obligando a calmarse , empezó de nuevo el mensaje. Pero en ese momento, su teléfono volvió a vibrar.

**Mensaje de Armin**

**Para : Eren**

_¿QUE HAS HECHO, EREN? No, me dejes así, ¡contesta! Dime que no lo has matado._

Eren no sabia si reírse o sorprenderse de la repentina preocupación que Armin mostraba hacia Jean. Y de como daba por hecho tan fácilmente que se había metido en una pelea. Eren había cambiado. En su adolescencia, había sido impulsivo, terco, agresivo...pero pasaron cosas que hicieron a que Eren fuera de una manera totalmente distinta ahora. No queriendo pensar en ello, escribió rápidamente su respuesta.

**Mensaje de Eren**

**Para: Armin**

_Hey, para el carro Armin. No, no me he peleado con el imbécil, ese. Aunque no me faltan ganas. Es una cosa mas seria. ¡Acabo de cargarme mi futuro académico Armin! No voy a volver a pisar la clase del profesor Ackerman, ni mirarle a los ojos nunca mas. _

Envió el mensaje y vio como había empezado a divagar pero no le importó. Estaba empezando una crisis nerviosa ahora. Si Levi Ackerman le echaba de su clase no podría superar esa asignatura y no podría acabar la carrera. Tendría que volver a Sina, tendría que volver con él. _No, No, No._

El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de Eren _ «¿Qué habrá pensado al ver la nota?»_ pensó, comenzando a beber de nuevo. «_¿Qué debe de pensar de mí ahora?» _

Se planteó hacer el equipaje y coger el primer autobús que se dirigiera a Sina para no tener que enfrentarse a él. Se sentía avergonzado de haber escuchado una conversación tan intima y seguro que el mismo profesor, sabia que lo había oído todo. Y luego esta esa maldita nota. Eren quería patearse la cara hasta el infinito por ese descuido.

A Eren le sorprendía que no le hubiera expulsado del curso en aquel mismo momento. Siguió comiéndose la cabeza y acabándose el tequila hasta que cayó al suelo desmayado.

Al dia siguiente cuando fue a revisar su taquilla en el departamento, se encontraba ligeramente mejor, aunque como si estuviera esperando en el corredor de la muerte, sin posibilidad de indulto. No. No se había marchado a casa.

Eren se ruborizaba con facilidad y se quedaba fácilmente sin palabras. Pero también era una persona muy tenaz y testaruda y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estudiar acabar la carrera y superar la asignatura. Y sobre todo, deseaba no tener que volver a Sina nunca más. Por lo que haría lo que hiciese falta para conseguir eso. Estaba lleno de determinación. Si tenía que inventarse un cómplice sin identificar para librarse de la pena de muerte, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Armin sabia lo que había pasado, se lo encontró en el pasillo y este lo acribillo a preguntas. Le aconsejo que hiciera frente a los miedos y hablara con el. Que alomejor no era ta malo como todo el mundo piensa. _Es tan fácil decirlo_. Eren temblaba ya, de solo pensar estar a solas con su profesor en un espacio tan reducido como su despacho.

—¿Eren ¿Puedes venir un momentito? —le preguntó la señora Emery, la encantadora auxiliar administrativa, ya entrada en años, desde su escritorio.

Eren se acercó vacilante.

—¿Has tenido algún problema con el profesor Ackerman?

Una losa de granito aplastó su estómago en ese mismo instante. O así es como se sentía. _MIERDA. _

—Yo... ejem... no lo sé —respondió, ruborizándose y mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla.

—He recibido dos correos electrónicos urgentes esta mañana pidiéndome que concierte una cita para que te reúnas con él al acabar las clases. No suelo recibir ese tipo de encargos. Normalmente, los profesores prefieren acordar sus propias citas cuando les conviene. Por alguna razón, Ackerman insiste en que sea yo quien fije la tuya y en que quede reflejada en tu expediente.

Eren asintió y sacó la agenda de la mochila, tratando de no pensar en lo que el profesor debía de haber dicho de él en esos correos.

La señora Emery le estaba mirando expectante.

—¿Entonces, te viene bien después de clase?

Su fingida calma se desmoronó.

Eren asintió y anotó la cita en su agenda, como si lo necesitara para acordarse.

—No dice de qué se trata, pero sí que es importante. Me pregunto a qué se referirá... —comentó la señora Emery, distraída.

Eren asistió todas las clases de ese día,sumido en una especie de trance nervioso. No se enteró de nada, no hablo con nadie. En el almuerzo no consiguió comer nada sin sentir unas potentes nauseas en el proceso. _Iba a morir en unas pocas horas:_ Ese era su pensamiento mas repetido.

Cuando sonó la campana anunciando el final de las clases, acudió puntual a su cita con el profesor y comprobó encantado que la puerta estaba cerrada. Aunque su alegría duró poco, al darse cuenta de que Ackerman estaba dentro, gritándole a Armin.

Cuando su amigo salió, diez minutos más tarde, seguía igual que siempre, pero visiblemente más alterado. Eren buscó con la mirada la salida de incendios. Con sólo cinco pasos podría ponerse a salvo. Únicamente tendría que enfrentarse a la policía por haber hecho sonar una alarma de incendios de manera ilegal. Resultaba una idea tentadora.

Armin se percató de lo que estaba pensando y negó con la cabeza. Sonrió.

—Mucha Suerte, Eren. Ya veras como no pasa nada.

Iba a contestarle cuando una voz atractiva pero impaciente dijo:

—Ahora, señor Jaeger.

Eren se detuvo en la puerta, inseguro.

El profesor Ackerman parecía cansado. Tenía ojeras oscuras y estaba muy pálido, lo que hacía que pareciera más delgado. Mientras revisaba un documento, se pasó lentamente la lengua por el labio inferior.

Eren se lo quedó mirando, hipnotizado por esa boca tan...sexy. Tras un momento, logró apartar la vista haciendo un gran esfuerzo y se fijó entonces en que llevaba gafas. Nunca antes lo había visto llevarlas. Tal vez sólo se las pusiera cuando se notaba la vista cansada. El caso es que ese día sus penetrantes ojos grises quedaban medio ocultos tras un par de gafas grises azuladas. Eren se dio cuenta de que no sólo no había visto nunca a un profesor tan atractivo, sino que tampoco se había encontrado con uno tan elegante. Podría haber sido el modelo de una campaña publicitaria de cualquier marca cara, algo que no muchos profesores universitarios podían decir.

Se asustó un poco al descubrirse con esos pensamientos. Es decir, Eren era gay reconocido desde hacia varios años, pero nunca se había sentido atraído por un profesor. Y por un profesor, inalcanzable, de todos modos. Casi ni le conocía pero por lo poco que había visto de el, sabia que tenía un temperamento impredecible. Y también que,que era maniático de los buenos modales y de la limpieza. Sabía que probablemente le parecería mal que se sentara en una de las dos butacas de piel sin esperar a que le diera permiso,así que prefirió esperar.

—Por favor, siéntese, señor Jaeger —dijo él con una voz fría como el hielo, señalando una silla metálica de aspecto incómodo, al lado de las butacas de piel.

Suspirando, se dirigió hacia la rígida silla. Hubiera preferido sentarse en cualquier otro sitio, pero no le pareció sensato discutir por eso.

—Acerque la silla. No pienso estirar el cuello para hablar con usted.

Se levantó para obedecer y, con los nervios, se le cayó la mochila al suelo. Hizo una mueca y se ruborizó al ver que algunos de los objetos que llevaba dentro iban a parar debajo de la mesa del profesor Ackerman. Entre ellas , dos envoltorios de condones.

_Tal vez pueda marcharme antes de que se dé cuenta._

Avergonzado, se agachó y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Pero cuando estaba terminando, una de las correas de la vieja mochila se rompió y todo volvió a caer al suelo con gran estrépito. Eren se dejó caer de rodillas mientras sus papeles, bolígrafos, el iPod, y el móvil se esparcían por la bonita alfombra persa del profesor Ackerman.

_Oh, por Dios,, matadme por favor. Ahora._

—¿Se cree que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, señor Jaeger?

Eren se enderezó la espalda al oír su sarcasmo y lo miró a la cara. Lo que vio en ella estuvo a punto de hacerlo llorar.

¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan cruel? ¿Cómo una voz tan melodiosa podía ser tan despiadada? Por un momento, se perdió en las profundidades heladas de sus ojos. Sin decir nada, negó con la cabeza y volvió a recoger las cosas del suelo.

—Cuando le hago una pregunta, espero que me responda. Pensaba que a estas alturas ya habría aprendido la lección —dijo él, antes de volver a examinar el expediente que tenía en las manos—. Tal vez no sea tan brillante como dice aquí.

—¿Disculpe Señor? —preguntó Eren con voz suave pero decidida.

— Es Profesor Ackerman si no le molesta, mocoso —replicó malhumorado.

Harto de ser humillado, Eren trató de cerrar la cremallera de la mochila, pero por desgracia también se había roto. Conteniendo el aliento, trató de devolverla a la vida maldiciendo en voz baja.

—¿Podría dejar de pelearse con esa ridícula abominación de mochila y sentarse en la silla como una persona?

Al darse cuenta de que estaba poniéndose de nuevo furioso, Eren dejó su ridícula abominación de bolso en el suelo y se sentó en la incómoda silla. Cruzó las manos sobre el regazo para no empezar a retorcérselas y esperó.

—¿Le pareció que esto era divertido? —preguntó, lanzando una hoja de papel que fue a parar al suelo, casi junto a los pies de Eren, calzados con zapatillas deportivas con agujeros en ellas.

Al agacharse para recogerla, vio que era una fotocopia de la terrible nota que le había dejado ese día.

—Puedo explicarlo. Fue un error. Yo no la escribí por los dos...

—¡No me interesan sus excusas! Le dije que viniera a verme después de la clase y no se presentó.

—Es que estaba usted hablando por teléfono. Tenía la puerta cerrada y...

—¡No tenía la puerta cerrada! —la interrumpió él—. ¿Además, oíste algo de esa conversación telefónica, mocoso?

Eren tembló de vergüenza y de miedo. Si decía la verdad, iba a morir de combustión espontanea allí mismo y el le iba a matar. Si mentía, el profesor sabría que estaba mintiendo porque se me notaba un montón cuando lo hacia y tartamudeaba y moriría de todas formas.

—Si, lo escuché, pero...

—¿No te han dicho nunca lo mal que esta escuchar detrás de puertas ajenas y mas si es de tu superior?

—Ya, pero es que no podí-

—¡Deje de dar excusas! —exclamó él, dándole la espalda y quitándose las gafas para poder frotarse la cara con las manos.

Aun con todo, no pudo evitar pensar en lo caliente que se veía el profesor Ackerman, enfadado. _Dios, soy una hormona con patas_, pensó Eren mortificado.

Ajeno a sus eróticos pensamientos, el profesor se obligó a calmarse haciendo un esfuerzo hercúleo. Cerró el expediente de Eren y lo dejó caer con desprecio sobre la mesa antes de fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Veo que está aquí con una beca para estudiar Filología y para ello tiene que aprobar mi asignatura. Dado que esto —añadió, señalando el espacio entre ellos— no va a funcionar, va a tener que buscarse otra asignatura por la que completar sus créditos. O puede cambiar de universidad. Le comunicaré mi decisión al director de su programa de estudios con efectos inmediatos. Y ahora, si me disculpa...

Haciendo girar su silla, empezó a teclear furiosamente en el ordenador portátil.

Eren no se creía lo que estaba oyendo. Mientras permanecía quieto en la silla, tratando de absorber no sólo su discurso sino sobre todo su conclusión, el profeso Ackerman volvió a hablar, sin molestarse en alzar la vista:

—Eso es todo, señor Jaeger.

Eren no dijo nada. No valía la pena. Se levantó lentamente, aturdido y derrotado, y recogió del suelo su ofensiva mochila. Sujetándola contra el pecho, salió del despacho sin rumbo, como un zombi.

Mientras caminaba, reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Todo había terminado. Ahora tendría que volver a Sina con su odioso padre con el rabo entre las piernas. Y cuando él lo descubriera, se reiría de el. Del tonto de Eren ¿Había creído que podía marcharse de Sina y convertirse en alguien? ¿Pensaba que podría llegar a ser profesor? ¿A quién quería engañar? Todo había terminado... al menos durante ese curso.

Comenzó a llover con gran fuerza y en unos minutos quedó totalmente empapado y sus pies chapoteaban dentro de las zapatillas deportivas. Era como si estuviese debajo de un canalón de agua. Los coches y autobuses pasaban por su lado majándolo aún más, pero no se molestaba en apartarse de las olas que levantaban. Al igual que los disgustos que daba la vida, Eren simplemente las aceptaba.

Llegó a casa , se quitó toda la ropa y se metió en la ducha. Sabia que debería llamar a Armin pero no tenia fuerzas. Sólo quería meterse en la cama y no salir de allí nunca mas.

En otra parte de la ciudad , Levi Ackerman se encontraba en la cama, esperando a que Erwin saliera de la ducha. Debería estar excitado por la maravillosa cantidad de sexo que iban a tener esa noche, pero su excitación provenía de otra fuente.

Las estrechas caderas de Eren no cesaban de moverse ; tentándole , castigándole ...¿Cómo decirlo?... Muy bien, matándole en el acto. Él se vio a sí mismo en la penosa obligación de desabrochar el primer botón de su camisa, y podría apostar a que el sudor ya se encontraba perlando su frente... Y también otras partes de su cuerpo, ya que estamos.

_¡Maldito mocoso!_

¿En qué momento ese maldito alumno había pasado a ser el objeto de su perdición?

_¡Joder!, estaba realmente mal._

—¿En qué piensas tanto? —le preguntó Erwin con burla, saliendo desnudo de la ducha, secándose con una toalla. y Levi se vio seriamente tentado sobre qué responder. Siendo realistas, la sola idea de mencionárselo le parecía una invitación directa al cementerio, y no es como si no lo mereciera.

Encontrarse hechizado bajo la sensual mirada de ese mocoso, era como poco imperdonable. Era su alumno y aunque los dos fuesen mayores de edad, estaba totalmente prohibido las relaciones entre maestro y alumno.

Querido Dios, realmente estaba sucediéndole esto. Además, se dijo Levi, mientras simulaba observar la tensa musculatura de su amante , mientras este se acercaba a la cama donde estaba tumbado, él también tenía un poco de culpa, sin saberlo por supuesto.

Con treinta y tres años bien puestos sobre sus hombros, Levi era pura fuerza sexual contenida. Probablemente, más de lo que el torpe mocoso de ojos turquesas pudiese siquiera sospechar.

Debería temerle… si es que no lo hacía ya. Se había pasado bastante con el y Levi lo sabía. Y ahora sentía algo de culpa corriendole por el cuerpo.

Ante aquel pensamiento, tuvo que reprimir una mueca de frustración. Bueno, no era como si él pudiera decir mucho a su favor.

—En ese mocoso nuevo en mi clase.

Nunca nada fue más triste y gracioso a la vez. Deseo y asco por la misma persona. Le adoraba, sabia que esos ojos hermosos podrían hacerle hacer lo que el quisiera y ponerlo de rodillas, pero con la misma fuerza, había comenzado a odiarle por hacerle sentir de esa manera. Y solo lo había visto 3 putas veces contadas.

— ¿Eren Jeager? ¿Qué sucede con el?

—Ese mocoso me insultó en una nota…y oyó nuestra conversación telefónica—dijo Levi furioso.

—No te preocupes por eso. Casi todo el mundo sabe que somos cercanos, no es ningún secreto —dijo Erwin, acariciándole sensualmente el torso desnudo de Levi.

Eso era cierto. Erwin y el habían empezado a mantener relaciones sexuales meses después de que este lo contratara como profesor en su universidad. Erwin era un hombre alto, fuerte, de pelo rubio y ojos azules claros. Y era un dios del sexo. Todo comenzó como una brutal atracción sexual y seguía siendo así. Sin ningún sentimiento romántico de por medio. O al menos eso es lo que pensaba Levi. Vivían cada uno por su lado, pero muchas noches, las pasaban juntos, desfogándose, sacando toda su frustración sexual. Y hoy, Levi tenia mucha acumulada y todo por ese maldito mocoso. Le atraía, mas que Erwin, y es también le asustaba.

Cuando la conversación hubo cesado Erwin se puso a horcajadas de las caderas de Levi y se sumergieron en un beso bruto y salvaje. En la hora siguiente, la habitación se lleno de gemidos y del sonido de la cama golpeando la pared, pero en la mente de Levi solo había una cosa, unos grandes ojos turquesas.

**¡ Gracias a todos por leer ! Siento que el capi sea tan corto y aburrido pero pronto las cosas se vana poner mas interesantes, lo prometo :) intentare actualizar mañana. **

**_RollChr_ : ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Jaja La verdad que Eren es muy torpe, pero también es parte de su encanto. Con respeto a la universidad, no creo que sea ilegal, como tu dices,ambos son mayores de edad pero he querido dar la sensación de que esta mal visto una relación de profesor y alumno, es mas, he puesto que esta universidad tenga reglas especificas contra ese comportamiento. Para darle mas emoción y ponerle las cosas mas difíciles a esos dos xD jaja. Un beso!**


	3. Tanteando el terreno

_**Punto de vista de Levi**_

A la mañana siguiente, Levi dejo a Erwin dormido en su casa, se vistió y se marcho a su propio apartamento. Al llegar se ducho y se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas. Recorrió el pasillo de un extremo a otro varias veces. Luego se apoyó en la pared y se frotó la cara con las manos. Estaba bien jodido. No sabía cómo había acabado allí ni qué lo había impulsado a actuar como lo había hecho, pero sabía que estaba metido en un lío de proporciones épicas. Su comportamiento con Eren en su despacho no había sido nada profesional. Había rozado casi el acoso verbal. Y luego, por si fuera poco, mientras se estaba follando a Erwin, no dejaba de pensar en el.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, salio de casa y se fue a trabajar.

La semana paso demasiado lenta. Tuvo que ver al mocoso todos los días en clase. Este se comporto extremadamente nervioso con su presencia, pero no era de extrañar, dado lo que pasó en su despacho. Aun no le había comunicado su decisión sobre sus clases, por lo que Eren siguió viniendo.

Levi no sabia que hacer. Cada día, la atracción por Eren aumentaba sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Intentaba no mirarlo, intentaba centrarse en sus clases de Francés, pero su presencia era embriagadora, como si fuera un iman y nada de lo demás importara. Sus miradas no paraban de encontrarse. Eren enseguida se apartaba primero, mirando hacia otro lado, lo cual era de agradecer mucho para Levi, ya que era el profesor y no solo existía Eren esa clase. No quería levantar sospechas.

Nunca le había pasado esto. Nunca había sentido una atracción tan grande hacia otra persona como la que sentía por Eren, y no se explicaba por que. Con Erwin las cosas fueron demasiado fáciles en comparación con esto. En seguida acabaron teniendo relaciones sexuales y no se complicaron mas la vida. Pensó en las consecuencias sobre una relación con un alumno de la Universidad. Era cierto que eran mayores de edad y mucha gente hacia la vista gorda hacia estas cosas pero la Universidad de Trost tenia un gran código moral en este sentido. Hace varios años, por le que le contó Erwin, hubo un gran escándalo. Un profesor de elevado rango y muy conocido por su profesionalidad, fue descubierto manteniendo sexo en uno de los baños con una alumna de primer año. Se les avisó de que fueran mas discretos, que no estaba bien visto realizar ese tipo de actos en publico, pero no pudieron evitar encontrarse dentro de esas paredes, y en una vista oficial del gobernador de Trost, a la Universidad, fueron pillados de nuevo. Esta vez fueron mas duros ya que la chica quedo embarazada y tuvo que dejar los estudios. Los padres, conservadores y tradicionales, quedaron horrorizados al enterarse del embarazo de su hija y pusieron una demanda, por lo que la Universidad tuvo que imponer sanciones mas duras.

A Levi le importaba una puta mierda todo eso. Odiaba la burocracia y las malditas y absurdas reglas pero no quería fastidiar el futuro de ese mocoso. En su despacho, había parecido muy abatido y esa expresión de dolor, perseguía a Levi haya donde iba. El Jueves, casi al final de la semana, decidió que le mandaría un correo a Eren, informándole de su decisión sobre quedarse y empezar de nuevo en sus clases. Sabia que iba a ser duro pero no era un cabrón sin sentimientos y los estudios estaban por encima de cualquier sentimiento. Sobre todo, del sentimiento _sexual. _

_**Punto de vista de Eren**_

El Jueves por la tarde, a última hora, Eren, Armin y Jean estaban sentados en un Starbucks cerca de la universidad, disfrutando de sus respectivos cafés, acurrucados en un sofá de terciopelo lila y charlando. Eren seguia tenso. No había recibido noticias aun del profesor Ackerman sobre su decisión y ya había pasado casi una semana. Iba a todas las clases pero no tenia el suficiente valor de quedarse al terminar y preguntarle directamente. Era un cobarde.

Armin se apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y se acercó la mano de Eren a los ojos, mientras le trazaba la línea de la vida con el pulgar.

—¿Sabes que estoy aprendiendo a leer las lineas de las manos?

Jean se echo a reir y desvió la vista de nuestras manos. Al parecer estaba molesto.

—En serio, ¿Armin?.—dijo Eren sorprendido.

—Algún día te las leere Jean —Armin dijo a Jean, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Pff..eso son tonterías. Pero gracias...Armin —le respondió Jean, se veía molesto pero tenia la mirada fija en la ventana al lado suyo.

—Tienes las manos grandes Eren, pero son suaves. —El pulgar de Armin le presionó ligeramente la mano.

—Nadie lo diria...con lo bestia que eres, Jaeger. Además, seguro que tu mano derecha, está completamente desgastada —dijo Jean burlandose.

—Que te jodan, cara caballo.

Eren se inclinó hacia adelante para disimular el rubor que le cubría las mejillas y bebió un poco de café. Pero permitió que Armin siguiera acariciándole la mano dulcemente. Eran los mejores amigos y tenia la certeza de las intenciones de Armin eran totalmente honestas. Nunca hubo algo mas que un gran cariño entre ellos. Se querían como hermanos, aunque aveces, por fuera, pareciese otra cosa.

Empujado por esos sentimientos, y probando la reacción de Jean, tuvo una idea. Se inclinó hacia Armin y lo besó en la mejilla. Fue un beso tímido y casto. No sintió que la sangre se le acelerara, ni una vibración por todo el cuerpo, ni una explosión de calor. Eren notó como Armin se sorprendía y miraba de reojo a Jean. Este a su vez, fulminó a Eren con la mirada. Si las miradas matasen, este ya estaría destripado , desangrando y enterrado bajo tierra. Ese pensamiento le hizo reír, no se porque. Sabia que tendría que dar un empujón a estos dos. No le agradaba la idea de que Jean estuviera con Armin pero estaba claro que se gustaban y si seguían así nuca pasaría nada.

De repente, le vino a su mente la mirada del profesor Ackerman. Esta semana había notado todo sobre el, como se movía, como miraba, sus expresiones mas molestas, sus maniáticos hábitos de limpieza...y todo eso le gusto. Se sentía atrapado por sus ojos grises cada vez que se encontraban las miradas en clase, y era tan intenso que tenia que apartar la mirada. Sentía algo tan cálido en el, tan familiar...como si lo conociese de antes. Pero no tenia ni idea de lo que podía significar eso.

Una gran tristeza se abatió sobre él. Y no tenia ni idea de donde venia, pero le dolía el corazón. Mucho. Se alejó de Armin, viendo como Jean estaba mas que molesto y Armin le preguntaba si estaba bien, acercándose mas a él. Al rato, Armin entrelazó sus dedos con los de Jean mientras los tres hablábamos de cosas sin importancia. Sonreí tras mi vaso de café ante eso Había dado resultado.

Después, Jean se fue a su casa y Armin se abalanzó sobre Eren, dándole otro beso en la mejilla y dándole un gran abrazo. Le susurro al oído un : _Gracias _y Eren se rio con complicidad.

—Vaya, vaya, qué bonita escena —dijo una voz fría y dura como el acero.

Al levantar la vista, Eren se encontró con los ojos de color ámbar de Petra Ral.

—Hola, Petra —la saludó Armin sin ningún entusiasmo.

—¿No estabais tan acaremelados hace unos momentos? Qué romántico—se burló ella, ignorando a Eren.

—Ten cuidado, Petra —le advirtió Armin—. ¿A dos manos? ¿No será demasiado café? ¿Acaso no has dormido en toda la noche?

—Si yo te contara... —ronroneó ella—. Pero no son los dos para mí. Uno es para Levi. Oh, no te había visto, Eren. Supongo que para ti sigue siendo el profesor Ackerman —Y se echó a reír como una gallina clueca.

Alzando una ceja, Eren reprimió el impulso repentino de darle un puñetazo y de borrarle aquella sonrisa burlona de la cara. Tenia que controlarse. Había superado sus problemas de ira, no pdia volver a lo de hace años atrás de nuevo.

—Tú tampoco le llamas Levi a la cara, Petra —dijo Armin—. Te reto a que lo hagas la próxima vez que lo veas.

La mirada de la joven se endureció aún más.

—¿Me retas? Qué gracioso. Después de la reunión con Levi, probablemente iremos a The Wall, el bar que tiene en propiedad a tomar unas copas. Le gusta ir allí después del trabajo. Estoy segura de que esta noche... intercambiaremos más que nombres. —Sacó un poco la lengua y se la pasó por el labio inferior lánguidamente.

Eren sintió náuseas.

—¿Te va a llevar allí a ti? —preguntó Armin, escéptico.

—Oh, sí. No lo dudes.

Eren sintió una arcada, pero la reprimió. Pensar en Levi junto a aquella... furcia era repugnante.

—No eres su tipo —murmuró Eren, sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Perdona?

Él alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos entornados y cargados de suspicacia de Petra. Calibró sus alternativas durante un par de segundos y decidió optar por la prudencia.

—He dicho que no es mi tipo de local.

—¿Cuál?

—The Wall, El pub del profesor Ackerman. No me parece nada del otro mundo.

La otra le dedicó una sonrisa glacial.

—Como si el portero te fuera a dejar entrar. The Walll es un club exclusivo.

Luego lo miró de arriba abajo, como si fuera un animal de esos que nadie quiere. Como si fuera un poni viejo y casi ciego en una granja escuela. De pronto, Eren se vio feo y vulgar.. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero las reprimió.

Armin sabía lo que Petra estaba haciendo. Notó que Eren empezaba a temblar como reacción al afilamiento de garras de su compañera. Así que, aunque le dolió, soltó a Eren y se echó hacia adelante en el sofá.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no dejarían entrar a Eren en The Wall, Petra? ¿Acaso sólo dejan entrar a profesionales?

La joven se ruborizó violentamente.

—¿Qué sabrás tú, Armin? ¡Eres prácticamente un monje! O tal vez sí. ¿Es eso lo que hacéis los monjes? ¿Tenéis que pagar para acostaros con alguien? —preguntó.

—Petra, si no cierras la boca ahora mismo, voy a tener que levantarme. Y en cuanto me ponga de pie, me voy a olvidar de mis modales —dijo Armin, mirándola muy serio, sin dejar de recordarse que no podía pegarle a una mujer.

Y Petra seguía siendo una mujer, por mucho que pareciera una puerca anoréxica en celo. Armin nunca la habría comparado con una vaca, porque consideraba que las vacas eran animales nobles.

—No te excites tanto —replicó Petra—. Estoy segura de que hay múltiples explicaciones. Tal vez no lo dejaran entrar por su coeficiente intelectual. Levi dice que no eres demasiado listo, Eren.

Y sonrió triunfalmente al ver que Eren agachaba la cabeza, sintiéndose insignificante. Armin se apoyó en los talones. No iba a pegarle a petra; sólo iba a asegurarse de que se callara de una vez. Tal vez pudiese llevarla a rastras hasta la salida. Pero al final no tuvo que hacer nada.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué más dice _Levi,_ si se puede saber?

Los tres estudiantes se volvieron a la vez hacia el profesor Ackerman que se había acercado a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta. No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaba allí ni lo que había oído, pero tenía la mirada brillante y no podía esconder su enfado con Petra. Era como una nube de tormenta que crecía amenazadoramente. Por suerte, pensó Eren, esa vez no avanzaba en su dirección.

—Armin —lo saludó Levi con frialdad, mirando intencionadamente hacia el espacio cada vez mayor que separaba a Eren del rubio.

—Jaeger —Levi esbozó una sonrisa un poco forzada.

Eren se sonrojó y se quedó estatco en su asiento.

—Señorita Ral —dijo Levi al fin, indicándole a Petra que lo siguiera con un gesto, como si fuera un perro.

Eren vio que él rechazaba el café que Petra le había comprado y que se dirigía al mostrador para pedir otra cosa. Vio también que los hombros de la chica se estremecían de rabia.

Armin se volvió hacia Eren y suspiró.

—Menuda perra...

—Vaya Armin, hacia mcuho que no sacabas esta faceta de ti mismo —dijo Eren sorprendido. Armin era un chico muy tímido pero si sus amigos estaban en problemas, no dudaría nunca en protegerlos.

—Qué ganas tenía de romperle el cuello a Petra cuando te ha dicho esas cosas. Otro día no me molestaré en responderle.

Eren miró hacia la mesa de el profesor y comprobó aliviado que sus ojos color grises estaban ahora clavados en Petra, que parecía a punto de llorar.

Eren se encogió de hombros.

—No tiene importancia.

—Sí la tiene. He visto cómo te miraba. Y he visto tu reacción. Te has encogido, Eren. ¿Por qué demonios te has encogido? ¿Por qué no la has mandado al infierno?

—Porque yo no hago esas cosas si puedo evitarlo. Intento no ponerme a su nivel. Antes era asi, ya lo sabes...no puedo volver a convertirme en _eso._

Armin lo miró con tristeza, sabiendo exactamente a que se refería. Para intentar animarle, le dijo : —Mañana por la noche, Jean da una fiesta en su casa, estará el resto de la clase también como Sasha, Connie, Annie Reiner. Ven, te vendrá bien distraerte un poco.

Al día siguiente, al acabar las clases, Eren llego a casa,y encendió el ordenador. Estuvo un rato jugando al Lol y al Dota 2 y cuando se cansó, estuvo apunto de pagar el ordenador e irse a dormir. Pero un correo le llego en ese mismo instante. Con ansiedad, Eren lo abrió y leyó :

_He decidido pasar por alto lo sucedido y te concedo la oportunidad de seguir en mi clase si aun lo desea. Atentamente._

_Levi Ackerman_

Eren se quedo leyendo el mensaje varias veces antes de soltar un grito de victoria y ponerse a dar saltos en su sitio. El alivio inundó todo su ser y una gran sonrisa cruzó su rostro. No iba a tener que dejar Trost, no iba a tener que volverlo a ver, nada de lo ocurrido en el pasado le sucedería de nuevo...Eren estaba feliz. Con un estado de animo renovado, se echo a dormir, esperando recuperar fuerzas para la fiesta de esta noche. Iba a darlo todo, iba a celebrarlo, todo iba a salir bien.

_**Punto de vista de Levi.**_

Viernes de madrugada. Levi se despertó con el clásico malestar en el cuello que te proporciona el pasar la noche entera en un sofá, y sumándole a esto, una molesta jaqueca. Por unos momentos estaba confuso , hasta que recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior. Había quedado con Petra Ral para hablar sobre su trabajo fin de grado. Ella había insistido en ir a tomar algo para prepararlo, así que aceptó. Pero al llegar, escuchó toda su maldita conversación con Eren y su amigo y una gran rabia lo asoló. ¿ Como se atrevía a decir esas cosas a Eren? Estaba claro que el chico tenia una autoestima muy baja y Ral estaba siendo cruel con él. Incluso mas cruel de lo que había sido Levi. Y eso me molestó. Me molesto que se metieran con el mocoso.

Un sentimiento de protección surgió en ese momento, en el café. No quería que nadie le hiciera daño, que nadie se burlase de el. No sabia de donde venia ese sentimiento, pero sabia que tenia que protegerlo, _necesitaba hacerlo_.

Estuvo una hora hablando con la señorita Ral, y fue lo mas frio que pudo. Sin resultarle casi ningún esfuerzo. Después la despidió con un leve movimiento de la mano sin mirarla, y se dirigió a casa. Era Viernes noche, así que se arregló para ir a su club, The wall. Normalmente se encontraba allí con sus amigos, con una loca mujer de gafas llamada Hanji Zoe, con su novio extraño, llamado Mike, y por supuesto, con Erwin..

Al entrar en el club, vio que sus amigos estaban sentados en una mesa vip, con sofas, en una esquina de la sala. Se dirigió hacia allí y los saludo a todos. Erwin lo saludo con un roce en su cadera. Lev intentó ignorar esto, ya que no estaba de humor y se dispuso a pedir unas copas para todos.

Pasaron las horas, y estaba ya medio borracho. Había bebido mas que de costumbre, tratando de sacarse de la cabeza al mocoso de ojos turquesas. Estaba apunto de macharse a su apartamento para tener otra sesión de sexo salvaje con Erwin, cuando vio, en la abarrotada pista de baile, a n grupo de mocosos alborotadores, bailando gritando en la pista. Levi refunfuñó molesto hasta que se dio cuenta de quieres eran. Eran sus alumnos de Francés, y por supuesto, entre ellos estaba Eren.

Intentó ignorarlos, pero al pasar por en medio de la pista para irse con Erwin, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Eren y supo que estaba perdido. El chico estaba borracho perdido, mas que el, y en cuanto lo vio, se alejo de sus amigos y se dispuso a acercarse a el. Levi sintió pánico. No quería que Erwin lo viera hablando con el, sabia que tenia que irse ahora. Pero no podía. _Ni quería. Quería_ estar con el mocoso, hablar con el, cuidar de el.

Le dijo a Erwin que prefería quedarse, que el se fuera a casa. Erwin lo miró extrañado pero Levi le dio una mirada de muerte y le volvió a repetir que se fuera de una puta vez. y así lo hizo, con un gesto dolido.

Levi hizo caso omiso de eso, y se acerco a Eren. Lo que paso después estaba borroso en s mente. Sabia que se habían quedado hablando en la barra, que Eren no paraba de agradecerle el haber permitido quedarse en sus clases. También recordaba haber llevado al mocoso a su apartamento, porque no podía mantenerse en pie. Recordó haberlo dejado en su propia cama y Levi quedándose en el sofá.

Posiblemente, las cosas no habrían resultado tan arduas si antes de irse a dormir, Eren no hubiese insistido en limpiar el suelo, después de derramar todo el té que Levi le había preparado, por el suelo.. Es más, él mismo se había ofrecido para hacerlo en su lugar. Odiaba la suciedad y dudaba que ese pequeño mocoso supiese limpiar debidamente. Pero ante la insistencia de este, le dejo hacerlo. _Que error._

El mocoso lo traía enfermo —en el sentido literal de la palabra—, porque nunca antes un ejercicio tan simple y falto de gracia como el limpiar el piso, causó tales estragos en su anatomía, entendiéndose por eso la descomunal erección, bastante difícil de ocultar, en su entrepierna

_Serénate, serénate. No eres un adolescente_. Se repetía como un mantra. En serio, tenía que recobrar la sensatez. _No pierdas el juicio_, insistió en un vago intento de meditación, mientras se removía inquieto en el sofá. _Mantén la cordura_.

Pero ni su mantra, ni su cordura y desde luego no su suerte, pudieron ayudarlo contra el suave toque de ese mocoso angelical.

Eran las 5 de la madrugada y Eren estaba a su lado, en el sofá, tocándole.

— No puedo dormir —lo oyó musitar, al mismo tiempo que un delgado y tímido dedo surcaba la línea recién formada en su entrecejo.

_A la mierda la cordura… _

Pestañeó confundido, mientras Eren, inclinado junto a su improvisado lecho, intentaba desdibujar la línea de fruncimiento entre sus cejas.

—Le saldrán arrugas —comentó, como si necesitase justificar la unión entre sus pieles. Él no le respondió… no podía. Se sentía como un joven sorprendido por sus padres en plena mañana, después de haber tenido uno de esos infernales sueños húmedos.

A continuación, Eren hizo lo que ninguna persona sensata haría. Levi casi se muere cuando sintió las angostas piernas de Eren acomodarse en torno a sus caderas. Su miembro viril palpitó anhelante, suplicando en modo silencioso por el calor abrigador de esa inexplorada cavidad.

—Jaeger… —jadeó arrastrando la voz, estaba perdido, y el modo en que ese cuerpo bien construido se amoldó al suyo casi lo hizo correrse ahí mismo.

Quiso gritar.

—Profesor, ¿se encuentra bien? —le interrogó Eren, mientras su pequeño dedo frío presionaba con mayor fuerza sobre su ceño, eliminando —nuevamente— la arruga que formaba su actual estado de decepción.

Lo observó con la preocupación enmarcada en su rostro, solo llevando sus boxer puestos y el cabello a medio peinar. Era la encarnación del demonio, uno que él deseaba embestir hasta el agotamiento.

En su lugar; estratégicamente montado sobre sus caderas, como si no se tratara más que de un niño jugando al caballito, Eren lo miraba confuso, ignorando cada una de las fantasías que acaban de surcar los pensamientos de su profesor o eso esperaba Levi.

—No. No me encuentro nada bien, Jaeger —nadie más que él podría notar el modo en que su lengua abrazaba el diminutivo de su nombre—. Necesito que te apartes de mi, mocoso, sigues estando jodidamente borracho —terminó con su voz varios tonos más ronca, la mezcla justa entre tono adormilado y el fuego abrasador de una excitación brutal.

Eren dudó por un instante, e hizo algo inesperado. Le abrazó. Desgraciadamente, justo cuando pensaba en retroceder (o al menos, comenzaba a considerar la idea),Eren se apretó todavía mas a su cuello.

—Huele tan bien, profesor —volvió a decir Eren. _Dios, este mocoso esta completamente borracho._

La boca de él buscó de modo innato el cuello de Eren y se permitió exhalar su aliento. Levi lo sintió temblar, y rezó por ser él el causante de esa reacción. Y no se refería al efecto de su aliento, la simple diferencia de temperaturas, sino a él… Él como hombre.

—Estas borracho Eren, vete a dormir —le espetó, recogiendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que podía e intentando apartarse.

—Déjame quedarme así,por favor.

Levi no sabia que hacer, en el fondo le encantaba estar así, pero también sabia que estaba mal y que no podía aprovecharse de un mocoso borracho. Eren le abrazó mas fuerte y dijo: —Eres tan pequeño.

Eren se rio al decir eso pero su sonrisa cesó en cuanto Levi lo agarro de las caderas, obligándolo a caer ahora completamente sobre su cuerpo aún recostado sobre el sofá. La mezcla entre el par de jadeos se convirtió en la única excepción al silencio. El de Eren, obviamente por la sorpresa; el de él, por motivos más ruines.

—Sabes que es de mala educación burlarte de tus mayores, Jaeger.

La voz de Levi era irregular. Su dedo se posó sobre los labios de Eren y tiernamente fue acercándose a su boca. Entonces, depositó un fugaz beso en sus labios. Corto, casto y casi infantil. Sí, probablemente, accidental.

Eren lo observó entre asombrado, confundido y, finalmente, risueño.

—Lo siento, no volverá a pasar —se disculpó apenado, refiriéndose al último comentario de su profesor.

—Oh, mocoso, estoy deseando que se repita —se burló rompiendo el hielo, y rápidamente pero con suavidad fue alejando sus cuerpos. Debía recordarse Eren estaba borracho y que probablemente no le volverá a dirigir la palabra después de esto , cuando se acuerde de lo sucedido.

_**Aqui estoy de nuevo:) Gracias a todos por leer, por los comentarios y los seguidores! Sois geniales^^ Decirme vuestras opiniones, todo lo que penséis, sugerencias etc, ¡me harían muy feliz! Siento haber puesto a Petra de esta manera, pero quería dar un cambio a ese personaje. Siempre es tan dulce y adorable, que quise divertirme y ponerla como una perra jaja, siento eso! Cambien he querido darle un cambio a Armin, mas fuerte y seguro de si mismo. Besos a todos ^:^**_


End file.
